


Barbed Ravioli

by poignantsammy



Series: Biology Class [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignantsammy/pseuds/poignantsammy
Summary: you are cooking with HIS big batthings get steamy and cooked through thoroughlytry not to get burned by this hot story





	Barbed Ravioli

you were hungry, hungry for things you could not have sou decided to make ravioli. negan watched u as u combined egg, water nd flour. this turned him on he loved science. he handed you his big bat to help beat and knead the dough, it’s spiky head stabbing holes within in. he nut ur butt.

 

the  **end ~~me~~**

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157125304@N08/40373282174/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
